A diary of our Eternal Love, By Cloud Strife
by Mallow64
Summary: Hey Jennifer this is the Cloud/Aeris story that you get for guessing correctly the country I live in is....I hope you like it.....as I said before it is a Cloud/Aeris


A diary of our eternal Love, by Cloud Strife....  
  
This is a story that I'm writing for Jennifer, who in my CN tower story guessed correctly, that yes I do live in Canada (love that country) so Jennifer if your reading this, this is for you....and if other people would like to read, please R/R...no flames please...so Jenn here's your Cloud/Aeris romance, oh yeah I also don't own Final Fantasy or Cloud or Aeris....wish I did, also I am not using the exact diolouge or plot for this romance and I altered how somethings went, cause if I did follow what exactly happened, it won't be very romantic till the date scene....  
  
Introduction  
  
I am writing this becuase I can't bear loneliness and pain in my heart. My one true love, Aeris Gainsborough is dead and is still buried in the watery grave I put her, we could have done so much together but sadly any chance of that was cut short by that bastard Sephroith. I have nothing to remember you by and I fear that I will one day forget about you and move on, okay so maybe to a normal person that sounds like what I should do, but I can't. You have shown me and taught me so much, and I feel getting another relationship would be like cheating on you. I instead have decided to write all the important highlights we went through, from us meeting.....to us sharing our first kiss, this would be a diary of our eternal love.   
  
Day 1 month XXX  
  
I escaped from the bombing one of those Mako Reactors......man that was a lot of work, at the time all I was thinking was I better be paid quite a decent sum for the job. While I was running something caught my eye, a bunch of no good punks were picking on this innocent flower girl, who was Aeris but I didn't know her then. I wasn't thinking then like today, so I decided to help her....I believe the situation went something like this:  
  
punk: Come on baby, I insist we go back to my place and have a little fun....  
  
Aeris: I told you for the last time, leave me alone....  
  
punk: I must really insist...*grabs her wrist*  
  
Aeris: *knees him in the groin* don't touch me....  
  
punk: argh.....  
  
punk 2: that wasn't a good idea, beautiful.....  
  
punk 3: and don't think of screaming for help either......besides even if you did, who would come?  
  
me: Maybe you should do what the lady said and leave her alone....  
  
Punk 2: or you'll do what?  
  
me: *punches one Punk 2 in the stomach*  
  
Punk 3: man, one honey ain't worth this trouble....  
  
Punk: *clutches groin* ow....  
  
Punk 2: *clutches stomach* argh....   
  
Punk: let's get outta here...  
  
*the punks than run away*  
  
me: are you okay?   
  
Aeris: yes I will be...thank you...  
  
me: this is pretty tough streets....a pretty woman like yourself shouldn't be alone here....  
  
Aeris: if I didn't know better I think you were hitting on me....  
  
me: *blushes* yeah well....  
  
Aeris: I gotta make a living.....say would you like to buy a flower? It's only one gil.....  
  
me: all right.....*pays and gets a flower*  
  
Aeris: thank you....I hope we get a chance to meet again....*turns and leaves*  
  
That was how I first met her.....that day still lingers in my head, if it weren't for that day, I wouldn't have met her....but if I didn't meet her, maybe she wouldn't have died, but the quetion I ask myself is was it worth it knowing her? The answer is yes....I would have rather loved her even for a short time than to live my life never knowing her......  
  
  
  
Day 2 month XXX  
  
I feel fate wanted to taunt me Aeris, because just shortly after meeting you the first time, I met you again and than I had to suffer losing you, anyway this was how our second meeting was like in your church in Sector5:  
  
Aeris: are you alright?  
  
me: yeah I will be.....this flower patch broke my fall.....wait a minute...FLOWER PATCH??!!  
  
Aeris: yes....this is the only place they grow in Midgar, I feel that this is a very special place....  
  
me: maybe they grow because a special person takes care of them....  
  
Aeris: *blushes* well......uummm so do you remember who I am? I remember who you are...  
  
me: how can I forget? You're that flower girl I met in that slum.....  
  
Aeris: YOU DO REMEMBER!!!! Oh how rude of me....I'm asking if you remember when you don't even know my name....I'm Aeris...  
  
me: nice to meet you, my name is Cloud, I'm a SOLDIER...First class  
  
okay so maybe I said the last bit to impress you who knows?  
  
Aeris: really? Do you have any materia?  
  
me: yeah....  
  
Aeris: so do I, but mines special.....it's good for absolutely nothing....  
  
me: maybe you don't know how to use it?  
  
Aeris: no, no it's nothing like that.....it was my mothers.....it always brought me luck....anyway you said you were a SOLDIER?  
  
me: yes....  
  
Aeris: than could you be my Bodyguard?  
  
me: well it will cost you.....  
  
Aeris: okay.....how about one date?  
  
me: all right....  
  
I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest at that moment, she was asking me out....I promised myself that I will earn that date and never leave your side.....well at that moment we were attacked by Reno, he chased us to the rafters of the church, after pushing a few barrels on the Shinra troops we managed to get away....we were attacked by a few things but nothing that we couldn't handle....I also take back what I said about her not being able to use Materia, her magic skills were amazing, never had I seen ANYONE handle magic with that ability. Well we managed to reach Aeris' house and we stopped there for awhile, I wanted to go to Sector 7, and I was told that the best way was to go through Sector 6, I was prepared to go but Elmyra told me I shouldn't take Aeris with me, I didn't really want to leave her as we seemed to get along so well, but I knew it was for her own safety. However when I snuck out there she was waiting for me....she insisted that she comes and well I couldn't change her mind. So off the both of us went.  
  
  
  
Day 30 month XXX  
  
Not so many important things happened between day 2 and day 30 that affected our relationship, but there were inportant things like Don Corneo kidnapping Tifa, Sector7 falling, Shinra kidnapping Aeris, me rescuring her and finding out Sephroith was alive again. However in the midst of all this, I got to learn so much about Aeris, from her being the very last member of her race to she had a boyfriend before me Zack.....(I didn't really like the latter) but neveraless, every waking moment I was with her, I realized to myself I was falling in love with her....I began debating to myself whether she should still jouney with us because of it's dangers.....I was still thinking about that when we were at the Gold Saucer for the second time, when something really beautiful happened......  
  
me: should she still come with us? Sephroith is dangerous...and I don't want her to get hurt...  
  
*a knock on the door*  
  
me: who is it?  
  
Aeris: it's me....Aeris....can I come in?  
  
me: sure....  
  
Aeris: I came to ask you....if you would like to go on a date?....  
  
me: I love to....  
  
Aeris: great let's go....  
  
we did many wonderful things together, such as the play:  
  
Dragon: You will never rescue Princess Rosa....  
  
me: *kisses Aeris' hand*  
  
Aeris: oh Cloud...I mean Alfred....  
  
Dragon: AAARRRGGHGHHH The power of love....  
  
That play WAS extremely cheesy, oh well at least I got a chance to be with her.....there was the rollar-coster shooter  
  
me: the trick is that you try and lead your shots into the targets....  
  
Aeris: like this? *with perfect accurracy hits all targets*  
  
me: uummm yeah like that....  
  
And finally the Gondola   
  
Aeris: Cloud, I'm having a lovely evening....  
  
me: I'm glad your enjoying yourself.....I'm having a great time myself....  
  
Aeris: Cloud.....I want to meet you....  
  
me: But I'm right here....  
  
Aeris: No Cloud....I want to meet the real you....  
  
me: The real me? Anyway Aeris I have a question to ask you....were you and Zack....you know Serious?  
  
Aeris: no we were not....we were kids back then, and I guess to me it was puppy love....when I said the whole Zack was my true love, I didn't really mean it....any feelings I had with him.....I guess aren't there anymore....  
  
me: really......Aeris...I have to tell you right now.....if I don't I think i'm going to explode....Aeris, I love you......I have ever since we met and I still do....  
  
Aeris: Cloud.......but what about Tifa?  
  
me: I can only love her as a friend....Aeris please you must tell me....what do you think of me?  
  
Aeris: Cloud....*gets all teary eyed*   
  
me: What's wrong....  
  
Aeris: I'm just so happy.....I can tell you too....Cloud I love you too....and I.....*Cloud moves in and they share a passonate kiss*  
  
I never gave her the chance to finish the sentance, because the very moment she said she loved me too, I had to kiss her....we kissed intill the ride was over and we shared one last kiss before we both went to bed.....I wish I could relive that moment again and again....but sadly all good things must come to an end.....  
  
  
  
Day 35 Month XXX  
  
I couldn't move nor could I speak....I just couldn't face reality....my love.....dead in my arms? NO I told myself, I had to be dreaming.....yes that was the only answer I was dreaming....but I was not....nothing I could have said back then would have brought her back for she had been killed by the monster Sephroith.....  
  
me: AERIS!!!! AERIS!!! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME....you can't die....*starts to sob a bit*  
  
Sephroith: The girl is now one with the Planet..  
  
me: SHUT THE $%%@$#%!#^%#*&(*^$**^ UP!!!!!! None of this whole Planet means $%@#%^$!#^! TO ME!!!! Now Aeris can never be happy, sad or angry......my eyes are burning and watery, I can barely breath what about our pain? What will happen to us now?  
  
Sephroith: Why do you care whether the girl lives or dies?   
  
Cloud: Because I love her.....and you ^%@^@$&^#*&*&**#& HAD TO TAKE HER LIFE AWAY!!!! She had so much time to live for......and you took that away.....  
  
Sephroith: no....you can't feel because.....*flies away*  
  
Just than we were attacked by Jenova-Life we beat it but it was an empty victory, Aeris was gone and plus Sephroith said something that will haunt me even today:  
  
Sephroith: you are a puppet......  
  
Cloud: a puppet?  
  
I sadly took Aeris to part of the water in the Forgotten Capital and I said a few words of respect for her, saying that no matter what I will go through I will always love her and I will kill Sephroith for what he had done......in fact I didn't think death was a suitable punishment....I wanted him to suffer just as he made me......  
  
  
  
  
Day 50 Month XXX  
  
I finally reached Sephroith and I had him beatened......he was still alive but was wounded.....I could have killed him now, but he had to suffer and die slowly for what he did to Aeris....  
  
Seproith: You did it....now finish me....  
  
me: No.....you must suffer....you must suffer the same pain I went through when you took Aeris from me.....only when I am satisfied....will I kill you.....  
  
I took my sword and I stabbed and impaled him in the leg area where I knew he won't die instantly but he would suffer a great deal of pain, he was screaming in agonizing pain, but I didn't care.....I wanted him to experience this, just than I heard your voice....  
  
Aeris: Cloud stop.....  
  
me: Aeris? Aeris where are you?  
  
Aeris: I am speaking from the Lifestream, you already have him beatened.....please don't sink to his level Cloud....the man I love would never do that.....yes Cloud I still love you.....please let Sephroith go......no man deserves this....  
  
I felt bad about myself, Aeris was right....I was sinking to his level....so I took my sword and turned to leave but....Sephroith wasn't through...  
  
Sephroith: *clutching his leg* you should have killed me, Cloud....*lunges for me*  
  
me: huh? OMNISLASH!!!!  
  
I had no choice...I had to finish Sephroith and I did, I executed my final and best Omnislash which he took head on, Sephroith died and peace was restored to the planet.....but the question now is....can I find peace? I conclude my diary entries at this point, after I defeated Sephroith.....maybe one day I will find peace.....but intill than I will always remember our eternal love  
  
END.....   
  
*Present day*  
  
  
me: there I am finshed writing......so many memories I had with her....sigh....Aeris...  
  
*there is a knock on the door*  
  
me: who can that be? Probably Tifa again......*goes and answers the door* look Tifa, I know your concerned but it's just that......*looks at the person at the door again* Aeris? AERIS IS THAT YOU??!!!  
  
Aeris: Yes, Cloud.....it's been awhile hasn't it?  
  
me: but how?  
  
Aeris: after you defeated Sephroith the planet wanted to reward you by giving you your number one desire.......did you realize I was the only thing on your mind?  
  
me: you were, I was thinking about you constantly......I loved you too much to forget about you....  
  
Aeris: Cloud even if I never came back, I would always love you....  
  
me: and I to you......so Aeris......now that your back....I'm never going to let go again  
  
Aeris: just be quiet and kiss me....  
  
me: *smiles* anything you say.....  
  
and so the two move in for their romantic kiss, the two's minds are filled with many memories they each shared and enjoyed and that that kiis will not be their last as they will now get to live the rest of their lives together......just as they had always deserved it....  
  
THE END  
  
  
So that was the story, please R/R I especially hoped you like it Jennifier.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
